


Home on Time

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslash100, Emissary Lydia, F/F, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, <i>yeah</i>, I’m in training, but they act like they’re my parents, not my girlfriends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home on Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle Prompt #19: Punishment.

“They’re just so _uptight_ ,” Lydia said, taking another sip of her cosmopolitan. Despite the fact it was a Monday and she and Allison had class the next morning, Lydia wasn’t monitoring her tab at the campus bar. “I mean, _yeah_ , I’m in training, but they act like they’re my parents, not my girlfriends.”

Allison raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on her lips. “Uh, Lydia…”

“And they expected me to stay in tonight and _practice_? Please, I could do those spells in my sleep. It’s practically punishment, and _not_ the fun kind.” Lydia smiled at the bartender for another drink. “Nobody tells me what to do.”

A pair of warm arms wrapped around Lydia from behind, startling her, and Marin’s familiar breathy voice said, “Don’t stop on our account.”

“Yeah, keep going, sweetie,” Jennifer said, sitting next to Allison at the table, crossing her legs daintily. She took a sip of Allison’s rum and coke (besides, Allison was too busy trying not to laugh to drink).

Despite the warmth that rose to Lydia’s face, she sat up tall. “You heard me.” Even if she was technically an emissary apprentice, she was still in a romantic relationship with her mentors, and she was _not_ going to be bossed around.

Marin just smiled. “We get it, really. We just wanted to tease you.” She nudged Lydia in the arm, and Jennifer laughed. “But we’d like to learn a little more about this _fun_ kind of punishment.”

It was Allison’s turn to blush.


End file.
